We Are Not Perfect
by sdbubbles
Summary: Hanssen and Sahira talk after Sahira very stupidly hurts herself and Henrik patches her up.


**A/N: Do not blame any mis-typing on me, please. Blame my little brother. I am now typing one-handed, because my muppet of a little brother trapped my hand in the car door and, bloody hell, is it sore. **

**Sarah x**

* * *

><p>Sahira rushed out of her car, conscious of the fact that she was barely on time for her shift. Again. Seriously, if things didn't improve, she was going to throw that husband of hers out. She was late because she was doing the cleaning he told her was one before he joined her in bed last night.<p>

A sharp pain brought her back to the hospital car park a she shouted, "Ow, ow, ow!" She hastily opened the door and released her now throbbing hand. She was doubled over in pain, clutching at her swelling left hand. Cursing inwardly, she straightened and found the tall figure of Hanssen standing in front of her. "Not a word, Henrik," she warned him before he even attempted to make a sarcastic remark about her occasional complete lack of common sense.

He gave her a small smirk and asked her, "Would you like me to check it for you?" She sighed and relinquished her hand to him. Gently, he felt it over before declaring that it was not broken but was badly bruised.

"I'll need to bandage it though," he reminded her as she went to make her escape. Again groaning, she followed him to his office where he tenderly wrapped her hand up. As he did so, he gave her a concerned glance before speaking to her again. "You need to be more careful, Sahira. I know you're not the most co-ordinated woman on the planet, but I saw what happened. You weren't paying any attention while you slammed that car door," he explained to softly, looking up at her only once he had finished speaking. "You were distracted."

Sahira laughed quietly and, as Hanssen noticed, slightly bitterly. She knew he often worried about her, and her busy lifestyle that left very little room for her own needs. "There isn't a day goes by that I'm not distracted by _something_," she told him.

"You have a very hectic life," he agreed as he finished wrapping her injured hand in the white material. "You'll need to keep moving that hand, even if it aches." She nodded, already knowing this was the case.

"I went to medical school as well," she remarked, allowing him a grin. She watched as his stony face softened at her joke, the guard falling from his dark eyes. Then, he smiled at her. She found this odd, that he would smile even when the joke was over. It was rarely enough that he even smiled at the joke in the first place.

"What?" she demanded. He gave a tiny laugh and she said again, "What? What is so hilarious?" Hanssen merely shook his head and put the equipment he used away. She continued to look at him, puzzled at his reaction. His laugh was most certainly not at her joke, as it was not even all that funny. When he turned to face her again, she was still looking for the answer to her own question.

He gave in, though he found the expression on her face endearing. "It's just enjoyable to see you with a genuine smile," he told her. "I have noticed recently that, when you do smile, it is marred with some other unpleasant feeling. Never pure," he added thoughtfully.

"So?" she retorted defensively. "All you do is smirk and make sarcastic comments," she reminded him, though she added more kindly, "I know why you do that, though." He did not demand an explanation of her words because it went without saying. He did that so nobody got anywhere near close enough to hurt him.

"We are not perfect, and I am well aware that I am far from it," he told her, with no hint of the coldness and hostility she had expected in his reply. "We are not perfect and we all make mistakes." As he went to leave her alone, he turned at the door and said to her, "Don't get yourself into such a mad rush that you fail to pay attention to what you are doing. You might actually break something next time." With that, he left her to think on those words.

"We are not perfect," she whispered to herself. She followed Hanssen's path out the door and changed into her scrubs in the locker room. Before entering the ward, she repeated, "We are not perfect and we all make mistakes." She gave a smirk as she remembered his life-long mistake of sarcasm and remoteness. "Even Hanssen."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it alright!<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Sarah x**


End file.
